


Catch You, Catch Me

by sempre_balla



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fai has some fun with hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempre_balla/pseuds/sempre_balla
Summary: They’ve been fighting side by side for six entire months, for fuck’s sake, the princess is in the fucking cupboard and they both know it.





	Catch You, Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> the fic I'm currently working on is awfully dark, so wrote this quick fluffy drabble to warm up with some happy vibes. enjoy!!
> 
> title obviously inspired by the timeless banger that the first ccs op is because, you know, catch you catch me, hide and seek (slaps knee) you get it

“...Three… Two… One! Ready or not, here I come!”

Kurogane raises his legs from the coffee table as the mage bolts through. He sets his feet down again and raises an eyebrow at the blonde, who’s shielding his eyes even though they’re indoors, and putting on a stupid show of humming loudly and looking around the room. There’s no one around here, he can sense the princess’ presence inside one of the cupboards in the kitchen—though he would’ve never guessed the girl would be tiny enough to fit in such a cramped space. For some highly concerning reason, the white bun is hiding under Kurogane’s bed. The kid isn’t even inside the trailer they’re using as a residence, he can sense him in the garage they’re using to build their dragonflies. He sighs heavily when the mage crouches down and peers under the couch. 

“What’s the point of this, mage?” Kurogane asks, making sure to glare at the other when he raises his head to lock gazes with him. 

“Fun?” Fai replies, shrugging. Then, he snickers. “You’re such a party-pooper, Kuro-pii.”

“I’m just saying you can sense them just as well as I can, if not better,” he points out. He doesn’t have to address the fact that the mage  _ surely _ has some sort of magical sixth sense stacked on top of his more-than-impressive fighter’s perceptiveness. They’ve been fighting side by side for six entire months, for fuck’s sake, the princess is in the fucking cupboard and they both know it. 

“But the question is, Kuro-rin,” Fai waves a finger in front of his face in such a condescending manner that Kurogane wants to bite it off. “Do they need to know that, or do they deserve to have some harmless fun? Because I’m leaning towards the latter.”

Kurogane dodges the question because he doesn’t want to show just how aggressively he leans towards the latter as well. Instead he says, “shouldn’t you be the one hiding, at least? That’d be fairer than this.”

Fai pouts childishly, crossing his arms like a petulant brat. “But I lost at rock-paper-scissors, so I have to be it!”

Kurogane wants to object, but he opts for not wasting any more energy on such a dumb conversation and waves his hand in dismissal instead. He watches the mage darting off towards the kitchen, calling for the kids in his usual exaggerated fashion. It’s weird, really, seeing him go back to this cheerful persona. He fared well enough during the first couple of months in Yama, but at one point he started breaking down, refusing to eat and flinching away from both physical and eye-contact. Sometimes he’d drink way too much and rant in that strange language of his with a broken voice, sometimes he’d go on frightening killing sprees on the battlefield and lock himself up later. He’d become a mess of a human being, but as soon as they found the kids again, the fake smile was back on. It was startlingly easy to tell how strained it was. 

They’ve been in Piffle for a few weeks already, however, and it feels like the mage has changed, somehow. Like he has grown as a person, right before Kurogane’s eyes. And it’s weird, just how proud that makes Kurogane feel. It’s weird, how the breached distance between them makes him feel so warm and  _ right _ inside. 

When he hears a delighted squeal—and against his better judgement, he gets up and walks towards the kitchen doorway, leaning against the doorframe to watch the mage with his arms wrapped around the princess’ middle, a smile so joyful and genuine on his face that it makes the ninja’s chest swell with that particular  _ something _ only this man can make him feel. 

“I got you!” The mage announces, burying his face in the girl’s hair. 

“You got me!” The princess admits, kicking her feet in the air, more energetic than ever. 

Kurogane raises a hand to cover his mouth, worried he might actually smile and they might actually see. It’s so weird, all of it. 

“Oh!” Fai says when he notices him standing on the doorway. His smile is bright and open. “Has Kuro-chan gotten off of his grumpy butt to join us?”

Sakura giggles, probably at the word ‘butt’, and Kurogane rolls his eyes. He points at the bathroom door. 

“I heard something in there,” he lies, making the princess gasp and clasp her hands over her mouth. 

“Kurogane-san, that’s cheating!” She says. “Fai-san has to find us on his own!”

Kurogane just shrugs and walks back to the living room. He doesn’t miss the look of appreciation and fondness on Fai’s face, however, since it’s an expression that the mage has never aimed at him before. He settles down on the couch again, and as he hears the shower curtains being thrown open with too much force he smiles to himself. 

He guesses he doesn’t have anything against harmless fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> for any of you who are currently reading [My Two Other Halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690259/), I'm sorry for the delay in updates!! I'm currently working on a fic for the kurofai olympics so my hands have been tied with that, but I've made some good progress so I can guarantee I'll be updating sometime next month!! please look forward to the fic I post for the olympics as well ❤️


End file.
